rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Utah
deletion i recomend that this page gets deleted since we've never seen them in the series 18:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Carolina's page was created back in '08, years before we would ever see her in the series and it was never deleted. And I guess with your logic we should also delete Alison's page since we haven't actually seen her either. So in short: No, this page shouldn't be deleted. --Jonsey117 21:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) leave Utah in it hes project freelancer Bladeslash 01:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) i'm pretty sure that utah's never been seen or even mentioned while carolina had been commented on by delta. but correct me if i'm wrong i haven't been able to see the latest episode. also someone created a page for alaska detailing what he had done about a year ago that didn't get deleted for months so i was trying to draw attention to a page i thought contained fan-fic. 14:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) well I wasn't aware of the alaska page, but Wash metioned Utah in Captive Audience. --Oo7nightfire 14:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC)\ ah, i apologize for the post, i had forgotten that the newest episode had come out and hadn't watched it, so i was completly unaware that he mentioned him. and for futre reference when do they come out? 16:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) New episodes come out every Monday at 9pm Central time. --Oo7nightfire 16:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks 17:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Blue odst hey in this pic of freelancers utah could be the blue one King692 00:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) who knows it might be Bladeslash 01:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Unlikely. They wouldn't waste time with a CGI model for a character not seen in the series. Its likely a future character. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Survived? I like to think that Utah didn't die using his armor ability, but they deactivated the bubble shield for him. 22:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool story bro. Think what you want. But he is shown suffocating thus death.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Look, until they (Rooster Teeth) explicitly confirm his death, he is still alive. Besides, Wash and North didn't seem too uncomfortable discussing him/her, and I doubt either of them would callously discuss a dead agent like that. Besides, all MJOLNIR suits have 90 minutes of air. He could have just passed out. And it seems Freelancer was at its height. Wouldn't the Director have gotten a new Utah? Did he replace anyone else? No he is not still alive. It has been heavily implied that he is dead, and until proven otherwise, he is staying dead. CyrusArc 02:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Everyone thought Donut died. But either Wash didn't have his eyes open when he shot our pink friend, or the Recovery Mode saved him. Look, in real life, some Congresswoman from Arizona was shot in the head, and what to do you know? Still alive. And Wash wasn't too cold hearted at the time to casually discuss an Agent's death. I doubt that Utah is dead. Carolina, Wash and York were near a MAC round when it hit a skyscraper, and Maine got shot in the throat what, eight times and lived? We mark him/her as an unknown. Sure, after Epsilon Wash did a lotta things he wouldn't have done during Season 9. He shot South and clearly didn't regret pulling the trigger. He would have definitely discussed the death of a Freelancer without much remorse. And don't forget they seem to quickly forget about Utah when the fight begins. But when Washington shot Donut in Think You Know Someone, all articles were written to accommodate that he had shot and killed Donut and weren't changed until his appearance in the Sponsor version of Battle of the Exes. It was also done as the same thing with Carolina before her appearance at the end of Hate to Say Goodbye. She was implied heavily she was dead and thus, with nothing going against it, the articles all said she was dead. The same will be done for Utah he was shown as dying and thus will be stated as such on this wiki. Also, stop making deamands as it won't get you anywhere and will piss off other users just because you doubt he is dead. And perhaps not talking about it and watching the fight was Wash's way to forget it. I don't know. Point is, until we are given proof he is alive, Utah shall be considered dead. No matter what you want, or think, or feel it should be. He will be considered dead. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Maybe I should just write a fanfic or bug Rooster Teeth about it. Look guys, I'm really sorry, I just don't like the idea of Rooster Teeth making up a guy solely to be killed. I'm really sorry, honest. One question, however; are you sure Utah is a guy (I don't have the DVD, so please don't be frustrated or angry or anything). Its fine, and yes you can tell when he speaks.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bring up a dead subject, but I believe Utah passed out, not die. Him falling to the ground seemed more comedic than dramatic. What do you guys think? Oo7nightfire 12:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) But didn't someone like Wash or North say he died? I know for a fact Burnie said he killed him off right when he introduced him because he wanted Freelancers that "Rolled off the tounge" CyrusArc 15:06, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, no, I don't remember Wash or North saying anything about Utah being dead. Wash just said "Now don't forget about what happened to Utah during training" or something to that effect. But, if Burnie said he's dead then he's dead. Why take it any further than that?Pwndulquiorra 02:48, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Trust me, I want Utah alive too. It's so sad that we found all of these awesome Freelancers and grew to know them really well during Season 9, with the sad relazation that they're all dead, especially York, I really liked York. So maybe he is alive, he may be back for season ten, you never know. So we'll keep an open mind, but we have to keep in the article that he is dead. CyrusArc 04:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) And I agree. The fact that Utah was killed off may be repealed at some point; maybe he will be back in the future. But we don't know and because we don't know, we can't put it in the article. See? That's me agreeing with you. Although, if it makes you feel any better, not all Freelancers have been confirmed dead. It's stated by Burnie that all Freelancers besides Wash "have been KIA, have gone rogue or punished after Project Freelancer was shut down." (This quote coming straight off of Wash's trivia). True, a lot of them may be dead and all of the ones we know besides Wash and Carolina are dead but some of the Freelancers that haven't been seen in the series could have just gone rogue and may still be alive somewhere; some of them may even make an appearance sooner or later. I'm not going to put that in any article so please don't feel the need to point out to me that that's speculation because I know it is (That's me trying to avoid a lecture).Pwndulquiorra 01:17, January 27, 2012 (UTC) But all the Freelancers we know and love from season 9 are dead. North, South, Wyoming, Maine, CT, and now Tex (But she could always survive) I am just glad Carolina is alive. CyrusArc 04:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Carolina aside, you're forgetting about Wash. And I only brought up the rogue agent thing to point out that there could be other Freelancers later in the future. And, I don't know about you but I'm like Caboose: "Are we meeting new people? I wanna meet new people!"Pwndulquiorra 03:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.... But I don't like Wash. Traitoris scumbag. CyrusArc 05:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) By that logic, you also shouldn't like South, Maine or C.T. either. And in what way is Wash traitorous?Pwndulquiorra 05:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) are you kidding? Wash betrayed Freelancer, then the reds and blues, then he betrayed UNSC to be with the reds and blues. and Wash, CT, and Maine were Made to be hated. CyrusArc 06:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Those are some narrow-minded opinions if you don't mind me saying so. And, actually, you're wrong with the Red and Blue teams, first of all; in order to betray someone or something, you have to have been loyal to them at one point or another to begin with; he was never loyal to either team and was really just following orders. And his betrayal of Freelancer is actually justified, given that the Director is an indirect cause of everything that's happened. Therefore, if you need to hate someone, the Director is the more logical choice. And as far as the UNSC goes, I don't really see how he betrayed them; it was his plan that caused Project Freelancers inevitable destruction and bringing to justice, his allying with the Red and Blue teams helped stop the Meta, who killed Freelancers and, let's face it, he would've gone on another rampage if Wash and the Blood Gulch guys didn't do something. After that, he wasn't really loyal to the UNSC, he just made a deal with the Chairman to gain his freedom, that was his goal from that point, to get Freedom in any way he could and he did gain his freedom by joining Blue team and faking his death. So really, your reasons for hating Wash seem rather confusing to me and, even if I don't change your opinion on him, I certainly don't think Wash is the type of guy you're accusing him of being. And, for the record, I really doubt that Burnie would make characters as complex as Wash, Connie and Maine with the only reason being "Because I want you to hate them." That's just illogical. What's the point in wasting all that time making these characters so complex is all you're gonna do is hate them? Really, I'm thinking that, if this conversation keeps headed where I think it's headed, neither of us is gonna make much headway at this rate.Pwndulquiorra 06:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm just gonna say one thing. Wash was loyal to Freelancer, he then betrayed them to destroy the ai in the Meta to stop him, and ultimately, shut down Freelancer. He was loyal to the reds and blues, even going to so far to help them both end the nightmare that was Freelancer who was controlling them. He then betrayed the reds and blues so he could get Epsilon, going so far as to shoot Donut and Lopez even though he KNEW that, since the reds liked him, he could ask them where Epsilon was, then went to go find him while leaving everyone else in peace. He then Betratyed his loyalty to UNSC to get Epsilon by completly disregarding his mission and pretending to be dead. all while doing this he was doing what was best for HIM, not those around him. as for the other three, Wyoming never really betrayed anyone, he was loyal to Freelancer and Omega basically the whole time. Maine did betray freelancer, but by that time he was a mindless beast that only wanted power. CT betrated Freelancer because she saw how evil the director was and wanted nothing to do with it. and as for "They were made to be hated" The three were vilains, meaining they are liked in there own way, but not like the heroes. But the part that irks me about wash is, he acts like a hero even after all of the crap he put the reds and blues in, which (I think) Is the illogical part. CyrusArc 18:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first off, even if you're right about all that, it doesn't really make him a scumbag. I personally think that, given the context of the story, C.T, Wash and the Meta were perfectly acceptable characters. And, as far as the "created to be hated" thing, what you just said was not what you said before. Being made into an antagonist is not the same as being made to be hated. But, whatever. We all have our own opinions; I personally like Wash, Connie and the Meta and, as they say, some of the people will agree with you some of the time but not all of the people will agree with you all of the time. So let's agree to disagree and end it right here.Pwndulquiorra 00:41, January 29, 2012 (UTC) First Appearance I want to ask if this edit is okay rather than simply proceeding, due to the history of conflict of this page and possible reprecussions. For first appearance section, shouldn't " Captive Audience (mentioned only) " be added with the current " Season 9 Deleted Scene "? This mention of Utah is the completely canon, unlike the assumed canon of the deleted scene. In character sections, we include characters that are only mentioned, so shouldn't this work the same? My only concern is that if we add Captive Audience here to Utah's infobox, we'd probably have to add the episode of Reconstruction where Carolina is first mentioned (don't remember which one ATM) to her infobox. It's fine to me if nothing gets changed, I just wanted to bring this up for consideration. Grif was here (talk) 06:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, good point. Captive Audience should be added. As for Carolina, she was first mentioned during Season 5 I believe, I'll add that as well. Oo7nightfire 10:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What was said in Captive Audience does not mean Utah died. All that was said was to remember what happened to Utah due to an equipment malfunction. It never DIRECTLY said Utah died, it just said North was lucky he didn't die. If you ask me, Utah suffered oxygen deprivation and major brain/psychological damage. Jackrc11 (talk) 23:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Too bad, Rooster Teeth stated he died, so no matter what you think, he's dead. Get over it. Western Gen (talk) 04:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) And now apparently he's alive. What now? 05:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Now I prepare for shitty theories about how he'll be important. Protip: Utah won't be important. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 06:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Obviously that lucky penny scene was foreshadowing an incredibly crucial plot point next season involving...pennies...and space. 12:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC)